


Alexa, Zoomies and long, long days

by HerDiamonds



Series: a different perspective [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: She wakes up again from another nap and it’s dark in the apartment. The sun’s set long ago now and the “Alexa” is still playing music. Maggie nor Alex are home yet.Orthe one where gertrude doesn’t know why alex and maggie have yet to return





	Alexa, Zoomies and long, long days

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I accidentally started a tiny series and can’t stop please send help thank you

They always leave music on in the apartment when they leave. Some non-human “Alexa” plays music for her when Alex and Maggie aren’t home. Depending on who leaves her last, she gets a different genre. 

Today, Maggie left later this morning. She leave the house and a soft, “Alexa, play old country.” Echoes through the apartment before she hears the door shut. 

She pads around the apartment before sauntering up the steps and settling on the bed. 

She’s allowed up in the bed now, most nights. On occasion she’s told to stay on her bed at the foot of the bed and sometimes frightening screams are heard, but the first time they happened and she jumped into bed, a strong arm had pushed her off of it. She knows now that everything is okay on those nights and to avoid being shoved off the bed, she makes do in her own bed at the foot. 

But Maggie and Alex aren’t Home now. She knows they’re at work. So she jumps up onto the bed and lays down. 

She’s been to their works before. Maggie’s work is a lot of people that give her a greeting but Alex’s work is her favorite. 

Alex’s work has Aunt Kara who gives her pizza and scratches and kisses and cuddles and is always so happy to see her. 

Aunt Kara also chases her around when she feels the zoomies come on. 

She likes getting the zoomies when she’s with Aunt Kara because Aunt Kara never gets tired. 

Aunt Kara also likes to come visit her during the day. Oddly enough, she comes in through the window and will take her on long walks around the city before she leaves and promises to be back later after sneaking her treats from the fridge. 

She doesn’t really know how long she waits. She knows it’s usually around the same time every day that Aunt Kara takes her on a walk, right after her morning nap and after she hears the school bus stop outside, letting off the children from school. 

But today she hears the bus come and go, but Aunt Kara is nowhere to be heard or seen. 

She pads around the house, peering out the window and then hopping on the couch. Nothing. 

She wakes up again from another nap and it’s dark in the apartment. The sun’s set long ago now and the “Alexa” is still playing music. Maggie nor Alex are home yet. 

It’s strange.

It makes her sad, but she doesn’t worry too much. She knows they haven’t left for long because they didn’t bring out the big bags this time. 

One time they brought out two big bags and left her for four days. Aunt Kara came to stay with her then and she got to eat potstickers and watch movies with her on the couch. It was a great few days. 

But today is different. She doesn’t know why. 

She can barely hear the hustle and bustle of the city now. She knows it’s really late now. She's getting hungry for dinner but still, Maggie and Alex aren’t home. 

She jumps up on the bed again and lays her head down with a whine. 

Some time passes again, but it’s still dark out. And she hears movement and noises outside the apartment. Her head lifts and her ears perk up in alert as the door swings open and Maggie shuffles in with Alex leaning on her shoulder with a groan. 

She greets them with a bark and jumps off the bed, rushing over to them and attempts to jump up in excitement to greet them but Maggie stops her with a stern. “No Gertrude. Down.” 

She immediately stops and lays down sadly. 

“I’m sorry, girl, Alex is hurt. I don’t want you to accidentally hurt her.” Maggie says and she can hear the remorse in her voice, guilty for having yelled at her. 

She whines and follows them as Maggie helps Alex sit down on the couch and pulls the ottoman closer.

She gets a look at everything and a large white _something_ is covering Alex’s whole leg. Alex leans back on the couch with a groan. She sniffs the white thing before moving away disinterested because it did _not_ smell good. 

She jumps up next to her and lays down on the couch, laying her head on Alex’s leg, the one not covered by the white contraption before she feels Alex’s hand on her head, scratching her ear. 

“I got a cast today, Gertrude. Broke my leg. It’s not too fun, girl. But you’ll help me right? You make everything better, yeah?” Alex says to her. 

She lifts her head and pants a moment before licking Alex’s hand. 

“I guess you think so too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want go follow me on twitter at @gayvasharpe and send me prompts for this series!


End file.
